Just A CrushOr is it Destiny?
by SpikesLilSlayer
Summary: Buffy is still in college, but Spike has never come in before. Just read-I promise it's good.NEW-ch. 6 up
1. Default Chapter

Crush ~Emily})i({  
  
Buffy walked her usual route around the graveyard, looking for unsuspecting vamps to dust. She walked some more, and soon began to get tired.  
  
"Geez this place is dead tonight-uh, no pun intended."  
  
Then, as she walked by an old crypt, she sensed something-almost a disturbance in the area. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," she called quietly into the sky. * * * "Aw, shit!" Spike swore to his minion. "She sensed us-the fourth time this week." He chuckled. "Well, she's proved me wrong again." With that he pushed the minion out the crypt door and into the Slayer's path. While she was distracted, he sneakily slipped out and ran the few blocks to his lair.  
  
After he reached home he started to get hungry. He walked down the stony steps to the dungeon, where there were five or so prisoners chained up.  
  
"Were they fed?" he asked the minion keeping guard.  
  
"Yes, master," The young vampire replied.  
  
"Good," Spike walked into one of the cells and as he did so, vamped out. He randomly chose one and sunk his teeth into her flesh, drinking her life. But before he could drain her, he abruptly pulled out, and then went back to his normal face. He walked out of the cell, leaving the girl sobbing and clutching her neck.  
  
"Oh, you'll be fine," he snapped.  
  
"Master?" the minion asked carefully. "I was wondering-is it necessary to keep them here? And why don't we finfish them off- you know, like we're supposed to do-" he was cut off as Spike picked him up by the throat and slammed him against the wall.  
  
"We were already over this, Dunn," he snarled menacingly. "You know she'll get suspicious if there're too many bodies found dead or disappearing. And we can't spoil the surprise, can we?" He released Dunn, who fell to the floor, and then walked back upstairs.  
  
"God," the vampire held his throat. "I guess this is what you get when you're master's in love with the Slayer." 


	2. His Slayer

Just A Crush-Or Is It? by Emily })i({  
  
Recap: Buffy is in college, and has never met Spike yet. Last chap, Spike is in Sunnydale and has been watching Buffy very closely. You find out he is in love with her.  
  
"So anyway, Riley invited me on a picnic. He's bringing the food, and all I have to do is show up," Buffy rambled to Willow as they sat on her bed in their dorm room.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Willow said reasonably.  
  
"Yeah, me too. It's just . . ." she trailed off.  
  
"Just what? Come on Buffy, you can tell me."  
  
"Well, it's just that- oh, I don't know. It's just that I'm really not looking for anything that involved right now. And if I was, I'm not sure that Riley is the right guy. I mean sure he's great, really great, but, I dunno, I think I'm more into the dangerous type."  
  
"But, Buffy-Riley is great, granted seems very innocent, but still-Oh. I get it. He's not-- you know."  
  
"Not Angel," Buffy finished. "I know its over between us-I just can't help thinking about him. I've gotta move on."  
  
"That's good to hear," a male voice came from outside the open window.  
  
Buffy stared at the pale, beach blonde, black-leather-clad (and hot, she added to herself) man. "Who the hell are you?!"  
  
"Spike's the name. And you're the Slayer-or Buffy."  
  
"How do you know that?" she was clearly startled.  
  
"I know everything about you-well, almost everything. Sorry to hear you don't know about me. But there's time for that. Oh, so you must be Willow, the witch," Willow trembled visibly. "Don't be scared Red, not gonna hurtcha. So, can I come in? We need to talk."  
  
Buffy stared at Spike, or whatever his name was incredulously before letting out "No way in hell."  
  
"Why not?" He was surprised, and the Slayer couldn't believe it.  
  
"Why not? What do you mean why not? You're hanging in a tree outside my window, telling me you know everything about me, and you ask if you can come in? Get a life." She walked over and slammed the window shut, causing the young man to tumble out of the tree.  
  
"OW!" came the muffled reply from the ground.  
  
Buffy opened the window again to call out: "Serves you right."  
  
But Spike didn't give up--just yet anyway. "I'll see you tomorrow on patrol!"  
  
She slammed the window shut once more, then turned around. "Well that was weird."  
  
Spike walked slowly back to the lair, limping slightly in pain. God, how that had hurt. But he wasn't giving up that easy. And he had just thought of another problem: part of his plan was helping Buffy, meaning in areas besides romantic help. He meant to help her in her training and Slaying, but how could he when he had a lair full of vampires at his beck and call? It wouldn't be loyal, he thought. Then, Screw loyal, but I still couldn't turn against what I've built my existence on for a century and a half.  
  
He came near to his home and made up his mind: he would set the most loyal ones free, and kill the fledglings and powerful ones. It was going to be hard, but he would do anything for her : his love, his Slayer: his Buffy.  
  
The next day, Buffy was going to psyche class and was thinking about the mystery man from last night-Spike, or whatever his name was. His name sounds like a vampire's name, she thought. But why would a vamp be coming to her bedroom window instead of meeting her on patrol? Well, Angel had, but that was different. Angel and her were . . . no. She almost laughed thinking about it. No, no way could that be it.  
  
She walked into her class, now concentrating only on whether or not she passed the last test.  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
Hey sorry it was so short, but I promise that the next few will be longer. Please review! All reviews will be appreciated. Thanx! ~})i({Emily 


	3. Question

Hey guys- got a question for you: would you prefer  
  
a couple smaller chapters at a time or a large chapter at a time  
  
Please review and tell me. The next chapter (or chapters) will be up soon, depending on what you wrote to me. Thanx! ~Emily})i({ 


	4. Gem of Amara

Thanks for the positive reviews, you guys! Keep 'em coming!  
  
Just a Crush-Or is It? by Emily})i({  
  
Daylight. How he hated daylight. There was never anything to do. Plus, it meant not being able to see Buffy. All he needed was that one little stone, and he would be so close to human he could bathe in the daylight.  
  
"Master!" one of the last minions left came running in to him. Getting rid of them had been hard, but he had done it. The ones left would be taken care of as soon as they finished his business.  
  
"What is it?" he growled.  
  
"We've located it!"  
  
Spike jumped up from the chair he had been perched on and ran with superhuman speed down a long corridor to the mines. A minion was standing at the end of one of many caves, staring, entranced, at a small object in his hand.  
  
"Give me that!" the blonde vampire grabbed the gold ring from the younger one.  
  
"Yes," he breathed. "Finally I have it. Finally we can be together, her and I. Now that I've got it. The Gem of Amara.  
  
Buffy exited the building which her last class was in. She walked across the lawn, just enjoying the day. Thank God, she thought. Done for the day. She headed for the food court to grab something to eat. It was about one o'clock. Maybe a bagel would be nice . . .  
  
Suddenly she stopped in her tracks. There he was, standing under the sahde of a tree. The guy from last night. Her heart raced. Stop it, she told herself firmly. Go see what he's doing there.  
  
Spike stood there, watching her come over. The ring was securely on his finger, and how good it felt! He was glad he had worn his only non-black shirt, a dark blue one. It gave him a less gothic image (think season 7, episode 2. Yep, that's the one.).  
  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded, arriving to a stop right in front of him.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Slayer," he grinned cockily.  
  
"Don't say that around here," Buffy hissed.  
  
"Oops, sorry, my bad,"  
  
Buffy frowned. "You should be. Now answer my question. What are you doing here?"  
  
He looked her squarely in the eye. "I'm here to see you. I wanted to know if you wanted to maybe get something to eat."  
  
"Uh, yeah, well you're forgetting one thing. And that's that you're a vampire, and I'm supposed to kill you."  
  
"Actually, that's two things. And I never said I was a vampire. After all, I am out in the day."  
  
"But you're standing in the shade. And why am I even talking to you?"  
  
She grabbed him by the arm and roughly pulled him into the sun. To her surprise, he didn't burst into flame; only stood there smirking at her.  
  
"See? Told ya. So, lunch?"  
  
"What? Lunch? But, wait. Why didn't you explode again?" The Slayer was clearly bewildered.  
  
Spike reached for her arm and gently led her away from the campus. "Let me take you to a great place I know, it's called-"  
  
"No. No, not now. I--have to go." She barely got the words out and started to back away from his hold.  
  
"But-"he started, worried he had scared her away.  
  
"No, I've got to go," she turned and fled from the area, heading towards her dorm.  
  
"I'll see you tonight, luv," he shouted. "Shit!" Things were not working out as planned. She was totally freaked by him. He had to win her trust before he made a move on her. And he had just the thing.  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
Hey! Okay, I wanna thank u guys again for all your reviews. This is my first fic, so bear with me. Oh, yeah, I need a beta for my next chapters. I had one, but she doesn't really watch Buffy, so it didn't work out. Just tell me if you want to in a review. Thanx! ~})i({ 


	5. Dilemma

Okay, recap: Spike comes to Sunnydale (he's never been there before), and falls in love with Buffy, and she is in colloege. He sees her, and they talk, but she's suspicious of him. He finds the Gem of Amara, making him able to go in the sunlight. This confuses Buffy even more, and she runs away from him, so he devises a plan to gain her trust.  
  
Just a Crush-Or is It? by Emily})i({  
  
"And he didn't burst into flame?" Willow asked incredulously.  
  
"Yup. Just stood there all non-dusty. So I was thinking, maybe he's some kind of demon who's not allergic to the sun. But he looks so normal- especially in that totally hot blue shirt he had on today. Wait, what am I saying? Hello, Buffy, demon trying to kill you!"  
  
"But Buffy," Willow said innocently. "What if he's not a demon. What if he's just a slightly-less-than-normal guy who's interested. And knows you're the Slayer. And has been watching you closely for a while now."  
  
"Oh yeah. That's so normal," she said sarcastically. "Well, I guess we'll find out what he is tonight. He said he'd 'see me on patrol, luv,'" she said, using her fingers as quotation marks.  
  
"He called you luv? Aw, how-" she changed her phrase at Buffy's glare. "Demented and perverted. Definitely. Eww. Luv."  
  
"So, what time should we meet for patrol?"  
  
"Uh, about that Buffy. See, I met this girl at the Wicca meeting I went to. She's really nice, her name's Tara. I'm going over to her dorm so we can do a spell."  
  
"Will, that's great that you met a new friend," then Buffy frowned. "But it looks like I'm stuck alone with weird semi-normal Goth guy who we don't know if he's a demon. Great."  
  
"Nine hundred, ninety-nine vamps on a grave, oh, nine hundred ninety nine vamps. Take one down, kick him around, nine hundred ninety eight vamps on a grave," Buffy was out patrolling, and the place was dead- no pun intended.  
  
"Nine hundred ninety eight-" Buffy stopped and sighed. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I didn't know I was that loud. Hey, that singing, is that what you call patrolling?"  
  
"Listen, Spoke-"  
  
"Spike," he corrected.  
  
"Whatever. I don't know what you are, or who you are. But you can bet I'm gonna find out," she said.  
  
"Is that a threat?" he asked.  
  
"Straight up," she said menacingly, with a glare.  
  
Wow, he thought. She can be even scarier than I can. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. In response to his thoughts he took a step back.  
  
"Watch out!" she screamed and leaped forward just as he was picked up and thrown from an attacker behind him. He got up and looked at Buffy, who was fighting two vampires at once. A punch, kick, and stake later she was only fighting one. She gave a swift kick to his chest, throwing him backwards, then leapt on top of him and staked him with one from her back pocket.  
  
"Nice, Slayer," he said, genuinely impressed.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," she said, slightly embarrassed. "You fight?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. Don't get a lot of vamps where I'm from though. Mostly demons."  
  
"Oh," she said understandingly, nodding her head. "But how do you know how to fight? And about-you know," she gestured to the piles of dust.  
  
"Um, that's for later. So, you through here? Or you still gotta patrol?"  
  
"Um, just a graveyard left. Why?" she asked, suspicious.  
  
"No reason," This works out perfect. He thought.  
  
They had been walking for fifteen minutes and no sign of any demons or vampires.  
  
Buffy sighed. "It's been so quiet lately. Normally it's busy at this graveyard." She was trying to make conversation.  
  
"Really?" Spike didn't tell her that was because he had scared off the major demons. He needed to keep her safe, before he could claim her. Where is he? He wondered impatiently. Just then his question was answered.  
  
"Ugh!" Buffy ducked a blow to the head. She tried to retaliate with another punch, but the gigantic, slimy demon easily blocked it and then performed the fatal move, picking up Buffy, and throwing her against a grave with such force that she was knocked out. Spike saw his chance and advanced on the demon, kicking it and punching it mercilessly, until he got the chance to snap his neck. He immediately ran over to Buffy to check on her.  
  
The poor girl was out cold. He checked her pulse; normal. That was good. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to where he had parked his car. After gently laying her in the back seat, he hopped in the driver side and started the engine. Spike didn't think that she needed to go to the hospital, so he headed for her dorm.  
  
He pulled into a parking space and stopped the car, got out and picked her up again. He carried her up the stairs and arrived outside her door with a dilemma.  
  
He hadn't been invited in.  
  
Spike sighed, and carefully laid her on the ground, going with her, sitting and thinking. After a while, he thought of something. It was crazy, but it just might work.  
  
"Buffy," he called soothingly, shaking her shoulders. "Buffy, wake up."  
  
"Wh-what?" Good. She was coming to.  
  
"Hey, pet. Got a question for you,"  
  
"What?" she asked agitatedly. "Oh, oww," she cried softly as his hand accidentally brushed by a cut on her arm.  
  
"Sorry, luv. Can I come in?" he held his breath-well, he didn't have any breath, but he tried to, at least.  
  
"Yeah, wh-whatever. Now let me sleep," she moaned, and closed her eyes again.  
  
"Yes!" he picked her up again and carried her into her room, now unobstructed to the vampire.  
  
He laid her on the bed he guessed to be hers from when he saw into her room, and turned around, noticing a note on the white board stuck to her door:  
  
Buffy-  
  
Got a call from Giles. Turns out there's a new demon in town- a big, slimy one. (Got it already! Spike thought.) I took Tara with me to his place for a research party. Don't worry about it- you've probably had a busy night. See you tomorrow.  
  
-Willow  
  
Good, Spike thought. This is working out better and better. He went to the bed Buffy was on and took off her boots. Then he grabbed the first-aid kit he had found on her desk and began patching her up. She had a nasty cut on her head, and he was glad she was asleep, or she'd be screaming her bloody head off when he cleaned it.  
  
Spike then shifted her to put her covers over her. He considered removing her clothes, but judging from her temper at him just showing up at the graveyard, he decided against it. After he covered her, he looked at her for a minute, taking in her beauty while she was sleeping. He bent down and kissed her softly on the cheek, savoring the smell of her shampoo. He went over and sat in a chair, trying to get comfortable. After a while he fell asleep, thinking of kissing Buffy when she was awake.  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
Hey! Hope you liked it! Next chapter's coming up soon. This one was a little longer than the rest. Still looking for a beta. ~Emily})i({ 


	6. Antiseptic and Doughnuts

The next morning, Buffy awoke with a start. She wondered why she had such a bad headache, and shrugged it off. She pushed her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Immediately she fell back, dizziness washing over her.  
  
'Oh, geez. This can't be good,' she thought. The she noticed that man, that Spike, sleeping in her chair.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!" she screamed, pulling the covers around her.  
  
Spike awoke suddenly and jumped off the chair, only to stumble and fall over the rug on the floor and jump back up again, muttering, "Batten down the hatches!"  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" she screamed at him. He just shook his head, calming down, and said, "Good morning to you too."  
  
"Well, I don't call it a good morning when I wake up and a stranger asleep in my room!"  
  
By now the sleepy vampire could see that this woman was enraged, so he decided not o make any witty remarks.  
  
"Don't you remember the fight last night, luv? And how you got knocked out? And how I saved your friggin life?"  
  
"I did? You did? Wow. I must've really got hit hard," she said, rubbing her head.  
  
"Yeah," Spike mused. "Right into a grave. Here, let me see that, pet."  
  
He walked over to her and felt the soft spot on her skull. "Ouch. It looks bad. But you'll heal fast. Here, we'll get some cleaning stuff." He walked over to the desk and rummaged for some antiseptic, as Buffy carefully took the bandage off.  
  
"Um, Spike, I apologize for screaming at you. I was just kinda-surprised when I found you in my room."  
  
"No worries, pet. I didn't want to wake you, so I guess I just fell asleep in the chair."  
  
"Why didn't you take Willow's bed? Speaking of, where is Willow?" Buffy glanced about, looking for her friend as if she might be hiding.  
  
"Red? She went over to your Watcher's place researching some demon. Actually, researchin' the demon I killed last night." He chuckled.  
  
"You killed it?" She asked, curious, and he began to pour antiseptic on a cotton ball.  
  
"Yeah. Snapped the bugger's head," he said, now concentrating on Buffy's head. "Hold still, Buff."  
  
He swiped the gash on the back of her head with the cotton, and she promptly screamed. Then she pulled back her hand.  
  
"Ah! Don't hit me, I swear I didn't mean it! Oh BLOODY HELL!!!! I said I didn't mean it!" Buffy had punched him at 'didn't mean it', and he flew behind Willow's bed.  
  
"Owch," Buffy sat crying on her bed, cradling her head. "That really stung, Spike."  
  
Spike popped his head out from the other side of Willow's bed. "Not as much as my head's gonna hurt." He sulked. "Is it safe to come out now?" Then he noticed Buffy's crying. "Oh, come on, luv, it wasn't that bad. Not compared to some of the hits you've taken." He sat down right next to her and put his arm around her, which to his surprise she didn't shrug away.  
  
"I guess," she moaned, then turned to him. "Wanna know what was the funniest? Seeing your head pop over the bed!" she giggled maniacally.  
  
"It was not!" he protested.  
  
"Was too!" she was now laughing loudly.  
  
"If I'm going to be insulted, I might was well leave. No use being here when-" His tirade was abrubtly ended when Buffy pressed her lips onto his in a deep kiss. He put his hand on the small of her back, the other on the part of her head that wasn't cut and kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around him as well. Just as the kiss grew more passionate, the door opened and in bounced Willow.  
  
"Hey Buff, brought doughnuts and coffee. Hope you don't mind I-" she stopped dead at the sight before her. Spike and Buffy reluctantly ripped apart and stared at Willow.  
  
"Oh, my God, I am SO sorry. I'm leaving, right now, go back to whatever you were doing, I swear, Buffy, I'm sooo sorry." The redhead was obviously upset and embarrassed.  
  
"Don't worry, Will. It's okay. We were just. . ."  
  
"Reacting to rogue hormones." Spike finished lamely. Buffy looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Yeah. . . what he said." There was an awkward silence in the room. "So, doughnuts anyone?" she asked.  
  
"Actually, I think I'd better go. Just wanted to stay till you got back, Red." Spike got up and went to Buffy."  
  
"Oh, Spike, don't let me make you leave. Stay," Willow beseeched him.  
  
"No, really, I have to go. You'll be fine, pet." He said to Buffy. "Just don't forget the bandage. I'll see you tonight on patrol?"  
  
"Okay," she said. "As long as I don't get knocked out again." She smiled. "See ya."  
  
Spike was almost out the door, when he stopped and turned to Willow, who was looking guilty. "Careful giving her any antiseptic, Red," he said, smirking, and then left. 


	7. For Later

"Just a Crush-Or is it Destiny?"  
  
(Sorry guys, I've been writing it wrong the whole time!)  
  
The vampire spotted her walking in the cemetery. 'What is a young girl doing walking alone in a cemetery late at night?' he wondered. 'Oh well,' he then thought wickedly. 'She'll make a nice midnight snack!'  
  
The vamp advanced on her in normal face, calling out, "Hey, pretty lady. What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this at night?"  
  
The blonde girl turned around and smiled. "Nothing much, just walking around, lookin' for vamps, you know, same old, same old."  
  
The vampire's eyes widened in surprise. "You're- you're. . ."  
  
"Having trouble in public speaking? Aww, let me help you," she walked up in front of the shell-shocked demon and produced a stake. "I'm Buffy, and youu'rreee history!!" she staked the vampire quickly and efficiently, turning it to dust.  
  
"Impressive," came the now familiar voice from right behind her. She sighed and turned around. "I especially like the witty remarks. Do you think of them yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, actually I do. What do you want?" Buffy said impatiently, knowing that this was their game, seeing how annoyed they could make the other person before they finally gave in.  
  
"Come on, Slayer," he grinned mischievously. "You know full well what I want." He stepped suggestively nearer to her and she took a step back. Spike frowned. "You know, my witty remarks would be better if you listened to them." He went even nearer, and this time she didn't move back. "I-want- you." He pressed his lips on hers, waiting for her to kiss back, but all she did was giggle into his mouth.  
  
"What?" he asked, annoyed, pulling out of the one-sided kiss.  
  
"Sorry." Giggle. "It's just-" Giggle giggle. "You look so funny when you're trying to be tempting me."  
  
Spike frowned playfully. "I wasn't trying. That was all me. Being tempting. Come on," he pleaded. "Tell me that you didn't find me tempting."  
  
"Welll." she said, smiling. "Maybe a litttllle tempting. But not very."  
  
"Oh, come on. How much does it take to be tempting?" he said, playing mock upset. He snapped his fingers. "I know. How's this for sweet? Just for now, until I can work my way up to tempting, that is."  
  
He produced a small velvet box from his jacket pocket, and handed it to Buffy.  
  
She pulled up one eyebrow in a characteristic look. "Uh-isn't this a bit soon?"  
  
He laughed softly. "No, not that. Just a present."  
  
Buffy opened the box and her eyes widened. It was a beautiful golden ring, a claddah to be more precise, with a red ruby cut like a heart at the top, two diamonds as the hands, and a crown shaped canary diamond on top of the heart. The Slayer wondered why she didn't drop it, since she had with the one Scott gave her, but this was different. She had gotten over Angel now, had more closure knowing he forgave her, and this was an adult relationship with Spike-if one could even call it a relationship.  
  
"Spike," she gasped. "It's-gorgeous. Thank you-my God, I don't know what to say."  
  
The vampire was obviously pleased with her reaction. "Did anyone ever tell you what it meant?"  
  
Buffy glanced at Spike, knowing what it meant. "What does it mean? I want you to tell me."  
  
"Well, the crown means loyalty, the hands mean friendship, and the heart means love. When you wear it pointing in towards you, it means you belong to somebody."  
  
Buffy smiled. That had sounded almost exactly what Angel had told her the night he lost his soul and gave her the same ring. Except he hadn't said the word 'love,' Buffy thought.  
  
She slipped the ring on her finger, but with the point facing to a clearly upset Spike. She smiled secretly. She walked up and gently brushed his cheek with her lips, making him tingle all over at her touch.  
  
"For later," she said in explanation, and went home.  
  
Sorry I haven't been updating in a while, I've been busy creating a new fic. It's called "BTVS High" if you want to check it out. ~Em})i({ 


	8. I Belong To You

"Just a Crush-Or is it Destiny?" by Emily})i({  
  
  
  
She was kissing him, his true love. She was kissing him, and he was kissing her back. He nuzzled her neck, and she sighed happily. She snuggled into him from where they sat, and he stroked her hair, knowing that the stars, moon, and time had stopped just for them.  
  
CCRREEAAKKKK.  
  
Spike jumped as the loud noise went through his apartment. He had recently got one and furnished it to his liking. He figured he shouldn't keep the lair, when all of the minions were gone.  
  
Now the vampire cursed whoever was in his home for disturbing his dream. He got up, and listened to the footsteps intently. They were light, careful, and then he felt her. Buffy. She walked right to the light curtain hanging to separate the hall from the living room, and stopped. He sensed that she was unsure, hesitant.  
  
"Buffy?" he called out.  
  
"Spike? How did you know I was here?" Spike held open the curtain for her and she walked through, smiling slightly.  
  
"Um, I could hear you. I have sensitive ears. And I couldn't think of anyone else who'd be coming to see me. Speaking of which, how did you know where I lived?" He changed the topic quickly.  
  
"Oh." Now it was her turn to look uncomfortable. "Well, last night, after patrol, I turned back after you left because I realized I forgot my best stake. So when I did, I saw you walking home, and I decided to follow."  
  
"Oh. Do you usually do that with mystery men?" He jokingly asked.  
  
"Only ones I like," she said softly.  
  
"Oh. Say, do you want something to drink? I've got mineral water, beer, orange juice."  
  
"Water sounds great." Buffy said.  
  
Spike went into the kitchen to get drinks. When he returned, he found Buffy looking at a small red book that looked suspiciously like.  
  
"No! Don't read that!" Buffy looked up sharply. He set the drinks down, rushed over, and snatched the book from Buffy's hold.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked quickly.  
  
"Nothing! I just-don't want you to read this, that's all." The vampire said evasively.  
  
Buffy grinned. "Oh, come on, Spike. Why won't you let me read your book of- poetry!" She laughed at the look of horror on his face.  
  
"You-read-it?"  
  
"With super slaying comes super reading, Spike," she said airily. Then she turned serious. "But, really. I thought they were very romantic."  
  
Buffy moved closer to Spike, where he stood with his eyes closed, not believing that she had just read his poetry about her. The Slayer wrapped her arms around his neck, making his eyes snap open.  
  
"You did?" he asked, now nervous of her closeness but definitely adjusting to it.  
  
"Yeah. It was-sweet." Now he put his arms around her back and sat down, making her fall into his lap.  
  
"Hey!" she giggled. "No fair! What was that for?"  
  
"I never let anyone read my poetry." He said seriously. "What makes you think you'd be any different?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I love you?"  
  
"You love me?" He asked, genuinely surprised.  
  
"I d-I think so." She said, her demeanor changed from confident to unsure. "I think so, otherwise I wouldn't have said it." she smiled. "I love you. That sounds nice."  
  
"Especially nice from this side of it." He said, estatic that she had said those three simple words. "I love you too."  
  
"You do?" she asked doubtedly. "Because I don't think I could take it if you were just saying that to get me to put out for you."  
  
He chuckled. "No, I'm not just saying that. I really do love you Buffy. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. And here's proof of that." He swept her into a deep, loving kiss that seemed to last forever. When they broke apart, Buffy had stars in her eyes.  
  
She stared at him, at a loss for words. Then she kissed him again, this time more passionate and with more premise. The lovestruck pair stopped the kiss so they could breath, and Buffy stroked Spike's face with her hand.  
  
"The ring," he said, noticing it on her hand.  
  
She smiled. "I think we should change it, huh?" she gently pulled the claddah off her ring finger, and turned it around so the point of the heart faced her. "I belong to you."  
  
They kissed again, and Spike thought he was dreaming once more. He squeezed her in a warm embrace and pressed his lips on hers. The couple continued, fueled by passion, fire, and most of all, love.  
  
But deep inside him, Spike knew, that he would have to tell Buffy the truth. What he really was. And he knew it wasn't going to be easy. 


	9. The Phone Call

Buffy fell backwards off of Spike's lap as the phone rang loudly, interrupting them. Spike stood up and grabbed her, pulling her back to her feet.  
  
"Thanks," she said, rubbing the back of her thigh.  
  
"No problem." He walked to the kitchen and answered it rather sharply.  
  
"Hello!" Pause. "Yes, she's here. Hey, how did you know-" Pause. "Yes, hang on." He turned to Buffy. "It's for you."  
  
Buffy reached for the phone from his outstretched hand. "How did they." she left off as he shrugged, looking puzzled and worried.  
  
"Hello?" she asked boldly, covering her nervousness well. Whoever this was, how did they know she was here? "Who is this?" Pause, pause. "What! What do you mean, he needs me? What are you talk-" Pause. Spike went over and rested his hand on her shoulder. She seems really upset, he thought.  
  
"Okay. I'll be there in three hours." She hung up the phone, and Spike began to interrogate her.  
  
"Who was that? How did they know you were here? I mean, unless you told anyone. But who needs you?"  
  
Buffy walked over to the front of the apartment, where she had slung her coat. "I can't explain now. I have to go to Los Angeles right after I finish packing. I have to. help a friend."  
  
"A friend? Well, how are you getting there?"  
  
Spike couldn't believe that now that she was here, with him, she was leaving so soon.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I could catch a ride with Xander. Oh, no. He's away with Anya. And I don't have a license. Stupid mom. Ugh. I guess I'll have to take the bus."  
  
"No you won't. I'll take you, in my car. I can come with you." Spike was determined, and he was not taking no for an answer.  
  
"I can't impose like that. I can take the bus." She really wanted a ride with him instead of taking the bus, but she didn't want to be rude.  
  
"No way. You're coming with me, and that's final."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks, Spike. I owe you. Only. this friend of mine. Well, I know it sounds weird but, he's a vampire."  
  
Spike's eyes widened, not in the surprise Buffy thought it was due to, but to the fact that he just signed on to drive Buffy to help a vampire who would immediately know what he was and tell her. And anyway, why was she helping a vampire???  
  
"I know, I know, it's a shock. But he's good. He has a soul."  
  
Spike stuttered, "Soul?!?"  
  
"Yeah. You know him? His name is Angel."  
  
Angel.  
  
Bloody hell.  
  
This should be interesting. 


	10. Car Ride

Spike concentrated only on the road as he made the long drive to Los Angeles CA, the 'City of Angels'. Quite ironically, also the city of Angel, Buffy's supposed lost lover. Or, rather, not lost, run away from her after defeating the demon mayor. The young Slayer had told him the whole story when she went to her house to pack, uttering a quick explanation to her mother, and a forced introduction between Spike and Joyce. One part of him was grateful and flattered that she was confiding this part of her life to him. The other part was wondering how the hell he was getting out of this one. I could just avoid my grandsire, he speculated. No, he couldn't, and he knew it. Angel would most definitely know he was there. The only thing to do was to try his best to sense Angel's presence, send her the other way, and try to convince him of his true love for the Slayer, and how he was good now. and not to stake him.  
  
"Spike?" The vampire was jerked out of his contemplation at Buffy's voice.  
  
"Yeah, luv?"  
  
"Are you okay? You look kinda. I dunno, like you're getting a face lift."  
  
He chuckled, breaking the tension in the car and the contraction in his jaw muscles.  
  
"I'm fine. just thinking about how we're gonna make this work. You know," he said at the puzzled look on her face. "Me helping you help Angel, when I don't know what we're supposed to be helping with?"  
  
She covered her mouth with her hand. "Oops. Sorry about that. Actually, come to think of it, I don't know exactly what we're helping with either. All I know is that it has to do with Angel, and." Suddenly, her face grew serious and sad at the same time. She seemed to shrink away from him, yet stay in the same place. He felt her hesitation, her pain. And her wished he could take it away.  
  
"And." he prompted gently, not wanting to rush her.  
  
"And Angel's son." She said blandly, looking straight into Spike's piercing blue eyes.  
  
Then he understood. Angel's child. The reason he left Buffy. Well, it was perfectly logical. Spike only found out that vampires could have children a week ago, and that was only with the ring. But a normal vampire. that was out of the ordinary. And if it was true, then---he could only imagine how Buffy's heart was breaking.  
  
"Oh," he said softly. He didn't know what to say, and Buffy knew it.  
  
"It's okay." She said firmly. "Please don't feel sorry for me. I don't-" she paused, swallowing the tears that threatened to come out. "I don't think I could take it."  
  
"Oh," he said again, still not knowing what to say. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I wasn't feeling sorry for you. I was feeling sorry for Angel." He smiled slightly at Buffy's confused look. "He's missing out on being with a great person."  
  
She let the tears come then, and they weren't easy tears. They were hard tears, tears born from a while ago, born from when Angel first left her. And she hadn't let them come since. Now, when she finished, she looked at Spike's arm that had been wrapped around her shoulders as she rested against him. And she felt better: a lot better. She knew, finally, that Angel had wanted her to get on with her life. And she had. She had found someone who truly cared about her. He knew about her secrets, her sacred duty. He knew about her friends, her family, and most importantly, her. He knew how to handle her, and he usually knew what to say to her. She was happy--no, she was learning to be happy. And it was with Spike.  
  
Buffy looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts, luv."  
  
Her smile got wider. "Just happy that you're here. And finally. accepting."  
  
There was a pause for a while, but a happy pause.  
  
"We're here," Spike said, pulling into a hotel parking lot.  
  
Buffy sat up, and wiped her eyes, applied some makeup. Spike went around and, after getting her bags and his own, which he had hastily packed, opened her door. He smiled encouragingly at her, and she returned it. Then the couple walked up the steps, thick into the mess that was about to ensue.  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
Okay, okay, I know, I know. I totally and completely screwed things up. But it makes it more interesting, don't you think? And what would I have Angel need Buffy for if not for Conner? Okay, so for the next part, we're all gonna pretend that Conner never sent Angel to the deep. We're gonna pretend that he came back, and is running amok in LA, and Holtz is dead already, and Conner doesn't go all nutso over it. I know. I am really screwing things up. But please R&R, ignoring the screwy parts, of course. Lol! ~Emily})i({ 


	11. Pussycats, Strange Bonds, and the Hardes...

Title: Just a Crush-Or is it Destiny? Chapter: I forget, please don't kill me!  
  
Author: SpikeslilSlayer, aka Emily })i({  
  
Note: Spike never came in before, but in his place was Drusilla. If you don't read this you will be confused.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel. If I did, I would be extremely rich. I am only writing this because I just found out I had to in case anyone wants to sue me. So you readers out there who don't care, then you can just skip this part.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike and Buffy stood on the top of the stairs in front of the Hyperion. Spike knew they were just standing there because he sensed Buffy's nervousness. But he stood there with her, next to her.  
  
"Well, Angel certainly has done well for himself, the scumbag," he said, looking up at the place, trying to make her feel better.  
  
She smiled at him. "It's okay, Spike. You don't have to. And you don't have to come in."  
  
He caught her hand in his, and looked at her endearingly. "That's okay. I want to."  
  
Then Buffy stepped forward and knocked on the door. After a minute, she rang the bell. Then the door swung open, and a large green demon stood there.  
  
"How do you do?" He questioned.  
  
In one fluid motion, Buffy pulled a sword out of her back and pinned the demon against the door with it.  
  
"Nice, Slayer," Spike said, impressed.  
  
"Who are you and where's Angel?"  
  
"Easy, Blondie, easy. I'm a good demon. Name's Lorne. I work for your pal Angel."  
  
"Okay, so how do I know you're not lying?"  
  
"Buffy!" Cordelia came out of the door and stared at Lorne. "Let him go! He's okay!"  
  
Buffy relaxed, letting the sword drop to show Lorne she wasn't armed. "I'm sorry, um, Lorne. I just was surprised, that's all."  
  
"No worries, Blondie. I am startling sometimes. So, Cordelia, you know this chick?"  
  
"Yes, Lorne. This is Buffy, the Slayer."  
  
"Nice to see you too, Cordelia," Buffy scoffed, and, grabbing her bags, walked into the hotel.  
  
"Ohh, so this is the famous Slayer. Wow, I've really wanted to meet you. Do you mind if I get your autograph?"  
  
Buffy stared at the demon. "Fine," Lorne sighed. "I'll take the other blonde up to his room. Are you two sharing?"  
  
Buffy and Spike looked at each other. "Sure," Buffy said.  
  
"Okey dokey."  
  
Spike took Buffy's bags and his and followed Lorne upstairs. "Good God, Slayer, what have you got in here?"  
  
When they were out of view, Cordelia turned to Buffy. "So the hunk knows about your freakishness?"  
  
Buffy sighed. "Yeah, but he hasn't told me how he knows yet." At Cordelia's look, she said, "No, I didn't tell him."  
  
"Anyway, Angel isn't here right now. He's out somewhere, I really don't know. So he called you to come help us with our Wolfram and Hart problem?"  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said, distracted. "Um, about this son."  
  
Cordelia suddenly turned sympathetic. "Oh, Buffy. I'm. I'm sorry. But it wasn't mine. It was-get this-it was Darla's."  
  
"Darla's? But, Angel staked Darla in the warehouse."  
  
"That's what Angel said. But W&H brought her back as a human, and Miss Drusilla vamped her. Then Angel and her got it on, and poof, baby Conner. Okay, then there was this prophecy where Angel would kill his son, so Wesley kidnapped him to prevent it, and W&H kidnapped Conner from Wesley. The leader jumped into a portal with the poor dear, and when the portal opened up, out came fifteen-year-old Conner. Holtz, that's the leader, had died in the dimension that they were in, and convinced him that he was his father and Angel was bad. Now Conner's running around, a lost boy, and Wolfram and Hart are after us all. So for the first time in my life I will willingly admit that we need your help Buffy. They'll never think we'd call in a Slayer. Speaking of which, what about Faith? Can we get her to help us?"  
  
"Faith's in jail. The girl went crazy over revenge on me for killing the mayor."  
  
"Oh. Too bad. Not that I doubt you." She said quickly.  
  
Buffy smiled. "That's okay Cordy. I'll help. And so will Spike."  
  
"Oh, that's the cutie. Man you're lucky. You always get the good ones."  
  
They laughed for a little bit over old times, and then the door slammed open. In walked a tall boy who looked about fifteen or sixteen, but dressed messily and was dirty. His hair looked like it needed a good cutting.  
  
"Where's Angelus?" He commanded roughly.  
  
"Angelus?" Buffy looked a Cordelia worriedly.  
  
"That's just what he calls him." She explained. Buffy nodded and turned back to the boy.  
  
"He's out, Conner. But there is someone I want you to meet." Cordy indicated Buffy. "Buffy, this is Conner. Conner, Buffy. Conner, Buffy's the lady who's going to help us."  
  
He scoffed. "Her? Please."  
  
Just then Spike walked down the stairs. "I'd listen to your pal Cordelia, mate. Buffy's not one to brag, but she does a lot of damage. Don't you know who she is?"  
  
"Who's that?" he asked Cordy, ignoring Spike.  
  
Buffy walked over and stood next to Spike. "That's my boyfriend. You touch him, you die."  
  
Conner walked over to Spike and poked him in the chest. "Whoops!"  
  
"That's it!" Buffy took Conner's arm and flipped him backwards onto the ground. When he tried to pull her down with him she did a graceful flip, kicking his head on the way around.  
  
"What are you?" He asked, out of breath and astonished.  
  
Spike smirked. "That would be the Slayer, whelp."  
  
"Buffy!" Cordelia went to Conner's side and touched his head. He jerked away, grumbling.  
  
"I'm fine! So you're the Slayer? You look like some.pussycat!"  
  
Buffy ominously and menacingly stood over him. "Do I fight like some pussycat?"  
  
"N-no," he said, now a little scared.  
  
"Ma'am," she corrected.  
  
"No ma'am," Conner said respectfully, as Cordelia, amazed, looked on.  
  
"Now get up," Buffy commanded, and he obliged. "Go upstairs to the bathroom, and wash up. Comb your hair, and change your clothes. If you don't have an extra pair of clothes, then I'm sure Spike can help you." She looked at Spike hopefully, and he nodded.  
  
"Right then, come on mate. Better hurry before the bint gets mad and really whales ya'!"  
  
"Hey!" Buffy said to Spike.  
  
"I was only teasing!" He said quickly, and then continued up as she winked at him.  
  
Conner scurried to follow the older man, afraid at the prospect of getting really whaled.  
  
When they were gone, Cordelia turned to stare at Buffy, who still looked pissed off.  
  
"Wow! You know, you're getting really scary. But you're the only one who Conner's ever listened to. He'd never listen or be afraid of me, Gunn, Fred, Lorne. even Angel."  
  
"Someone mention my name?" Gunn walked in the room carrying a crossbow. Then he spotted Buffy. "Hellloo, ladies. Cordy, who's your friend?"  
  
"This is Buffy, the Slayer. Buffy, this is Gunn. Gunn and Buffy are both taken, Gunn."  
  
"Oh. Sorry. So, where's Conner? He's late."  
  
"Buffy already sent him upstairs to clean up." Cordelia said proudly.  
  
"Yeah, okay whatever. We're talking about Conner here."  
  
Then Spike and Conner came downstairs. Conner looked completely different, cute almost, with neat hair, a washed face, and a clean change of clothes, even if they were a little big on him.  
  
"I think I'm seeing things," Gunn said, astonished.  
  
Conner grinned proudly. He went over and stood next to Buffy. "Thanks Buffy," he whispered in her ear. Buffy smiled softly and said, "Anything for Angel's son."  
  
Conner moved back. "He's not my father. My father is dead."  
  
"He is your father," Buffy insisted. "You look exactly like him, even act like him. Why don't you accept that? I mean, I'm going out with a vampire. And I won't deny it."  
  
Everyone stared at her. "You knew?" Spike whispered.  
  
"Yeah. I knew. I just wanted you to tell me. I still can't figure out how you get in the sunlight, though. But it's okay," she said at his worried look. "I understand why you didn't tell me. I just need to know. Do you really love me?"  
  
"Of course," he said, and moved to her side. He hugged her. "I love you with all my heart."  
  
"'Cuz I do too, love you, I mean." The couple hugged, the Cordelia spoke up.  
  
"Jeez, this girl's got it bad for the vampires."  
  
Conner looked up. "Huh? I don't get it. You're with him, and you knew he was a vampire, even when he didn't tell you, and you were with another one? Why?"  
  
"I had a feeling Spike loved me for real, Conner. True love doesn't stop because people are different, even if they're supposed to me mortal enemies. And the other vampire. the other vampire was your father. It was Angel."  
  
Conner could only stare at her. "Are you my mother?" he finally asked.  
  
"No, sweetie," she said calmly, coming over to hug him. "I'm not. In some ways I wish I was." She looked at Spike and smiled. "But I know I have to move on. I can be like a mother to you though. Heck, I can even train you, if you want."  
  
Conner grinned through unspilled tears. "Okay. But eventually I'm gonna kick your ass."  
  
"In your dreams," she said, laughing, also close to tears.  
  
Suddenly, a figure under a sheet ran through the door. He turned around and closed the door, then, still turned around, took off the sheet.  
  
"Hey everybody, sorry I'm late. Nice to see you, Buff-" Angel stopped short as he saw his ex-girlfriend and (for once) clean son hugging and crying, also next to his childe, who was looking at Buffy in such a way that made the soled vampire want to rip his throat out.  
  
"What's going on here?" he asked cautiously, walking slowly forward.  
  
Cordelia got up and pulled Angel by the arm to the next room before he came out of his shock to do any damage. When they were safely in the next room, Cordy started to explain.  
  
"Okay, where to start. It turns out that Conner is very responsive to Buffy. She even got him to clean up and change his clothes. Then he came back, and there was this whole emotional thing where he asked if she was his mother."  
  
"Oh, God," Angel said. "What did she say?"  
  
"She said no, but she could be like one to him, and even train him. Then we found out that Spike is a vampire, he was the blonde guy. Buffy admitted that she already knew, but wanted him to tell her because she knew he loved her like she loved him. It was really romantic," she sighed, thinking about it.  
  
"Wait. Spike said-Spike and Buffy love each other? And she knew? She knew- whoa. This is wrong. I've gotta go beat him up." Angel got up and walked into the other room with Cordelia following, trying to talk him out of it.  
  
Buffy had been sitting on the couch with Spike and Conner, all of them talking. Gunn had been asking Lorne how they could get the new couple from Sunnydale to sing.  
  
"Okay, Spike, we're gonna do this the man's way."  
  
Spike stood up and turned to Buffy. "Buffy, you know the whole me being a vampire thing?"  
  
"Yeah?" she asked. Angel was amazed at how she didn't freak out.  
  
"Well, Angel is my sire. There, you great poof. I said it. And she doesn't care."  
  
"Of course I care!" Angel smirked at his childe.  
  
"Angel, you turned Spike into a vampire!" Buffy was outraged.  
  
"No, no! Well I did, but-"  
  
"Dad, how could you! You have a soul!" Conner spoke up.  
  
Angel stared at his son. "You called me dad."  
  
Buffy's fist collided with his face. Angel flew backwards across the whole room, through the wall, and back ten more feet. Buffy shook out her wrist.  
  
"That might've been my hardest punch ever," she complained. "But no one sires my boyfriend."  
  
Conner and everyone else just stared at the Slayer. "I take back the pussycat comment," he said.  
  
Angel got up painfully. "Nice one, Buff." He winced. "But I sired Spike about a hundred and twenty years ago!"  
  
Buffy made a face. "Really?" she asked Spike. He nodded, smiling, enjoying watching his wanker of a sire get knocked around by a girl half his size and an eighth of his age.  
  
"Oops. Angel, I am so, so sorry." She rushed forward with Gunn to help him to the couch.  
  
"Good punch though. If I were Angelus, which I'm not, that would've definitely been a game point."  
  
She winced. "Did I mention how sorry I was?"  
  
Angel smiled bravely. "Don't worry about it. I was a jerk. You had every right to assume I'd gone bad, siring Spike. Buffy, I don't like you going out with him, but it's your life. Do what you want." He frowned possessively. "Except Spike. Don't do him, you know. Oh forget it."  
  
Buffy laughed softly. Then she grabbed Angel's wrist, making Spike jump jealously, and looked at his watch. "Two hours until sunset." She looked at Angel. "What do we have to do?"  
  
"Okay, let's talk tactics." Everyone crowded around to listen to the plan.  
  
TBC.  
  
Okay guys, here was your long chapter that I know you wanted. Don't worry, there'll be more soon. Just had a free day today and am updating both fics. ~Emily })i({ 


	12. I'm With You

( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
  
  
Buffy sat back on her bed in the Hyperion, against the pillows, humming softly to herself as Spike sat with her. She was in his lap, resting after the tiring discussion that had taken place all day about Wolfram and Hart, and her boyfriend was tracing soft circles on her arm, soothing her. She hummed some more, and Spike marveled at her beauty, her gentleness. Then she started singing the words to the song, softly, so soft at first the vampire had almost missed the words if not for his super-natural sense of hearing.  
  
"I'm standing on the bridge I'm waiting in the dark I thought that you'd be here By now Searching for a place I'm searching for a face Is anybody here I know  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?  
  
It's a damn cold night Tryin'a' figure out this life Won't you Take me by the hand take me somewhere new Don't know who you are But I I'm with you." The Slayer trailed off, humming still, then turned to Spike and smiled lightly, looking apologetic. "Sorry. Forget the rest of the words. Spike?" she asked suddenly. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm not cryin'!" He said quickly, wiping his eyes. He glanced at her accusing face. "Okay, okay. Sing the rest. Try to remember?" he pleaded, desperate to hear her perpetually beautiful voice again. There were no words to describe that voice.  
  
"Okay.  
  
Why is love so confusing Maybe I'm just outta my minnd Yea yea-yea Yea yea-yea Yea yea-yea Yea yea-yea Yea yeeaaaa, yea.  
  
It's a damn cold night Tryin'a' figure out this life Won't you Take me by the hand take me somewhere new I don't know who you are, but I I'm with you (she looked directly at him, smiling as she finished the song) "I'm with you-oo, you. I'm with.you."  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and, relaxed, slipped into a peaceful state, between sleep and awake. She could feel both rest and her boyfriend's hand on her back, circling, circling. Why were circles so relaxing? She thought. Then Spike laid back against the pillows, and she went too, and they both fell into a blissful sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Cordelia and Lorne crept quietly away from the door, and downstairs into the lobby.  
  
"Well?" The nosy woman asked anxiously to the demon.  
  
"Well what? Gunn said, him and Angel coming out of the weapons room from sharpening the equipment. The man looked to Lorne. "Did you do it? Did she sing?"  
  
"Guys, this is very rude. This is Buffy's privacy with her new-" Angel gulped. "Boyfriend we're invading." He turned to the green demon nervously. "Was her future with him?"  
  
Lorne sighed. "Guys, guys, back off. If you really wanna know, yes, she is going to be with him for almost forever."  
  
Angel stared confusedly at his face. "What do you mean, Lorne? It can't be that, because Buffy's human. She can't spend forever with him. You just meant her lifetime, right?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nope, Angel face, I'm afraid you're wrong. It's gonna be almost forever. Five hundred years, nearly. They'll die at the end of the world, in each other's arms."  
  
Angel started as Gunn and Cordelia stared at the demon. "No, it can't be. What do you mean-"  
  
"Angel, an apocalypse is gonna come. Not soon, I don't know when. This isn't it," he added at the look on everyone's faces. "But one's gonna come for the two of them, and Buffy's gonna barely make it out alive. Doctors can't do anything. The only choice Spike has to save the love of his life is to tur-"  
  
"Stop!" Angel covered his ears and screamed the word as if it were a curse. "Stop, stop, STOP!"  
  
He went vamp-faced and picked up the couch and slammed it into the counter. The group stared ashen-faced with mouths open, shocked and a little scared. He roared in rage and Buffy and Spike flew out of her room and ran downstairs, staring at the enraged vampire.  
  
"Angel, what the hell is up?" his former lover screamed at him, hoping against hope that he hadn't turned evil.  
  
"He-he-. I have no words to describe-ugh!!!!" he screamed, and flew into his office and locked the door.  
  
Buffy turned to Cordelia. "Cordy, did he turn evil? Do you two have something going on, Cordy?"  
  
"No. No, Buffy, nothing's going on. We all just need to rest, is all."  
  
She walked out of the room, and as she passed Spike whispered so only he could hear, "You keep your fangs off her!" 


End file.
